finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy XI. This is only a list of non-equippable inventory items, not of equipment or Key Items. Note that item categories sometimes overlap; for example, many food ingredients are edible and thus function as both food and crafting materials, while many quest items and medicines function as materials in certain crafting recipes in addition to their primary function. Medicines All medicines are consumed upon use and thus are only usable once each. Potions Potions recover a certain amount of HP when used. Ethers Ethers recover a certain amount of MP when used. Elixirs Elixirs recover a percentage of both HP and MP upon use. Elixirs never stack. Status Recovery Items Status recovery items remove harmful statuses when used. Status Infliction Items These special potions inflict a harmful status on the user when consumed. Most of them are solely useful for crafting weapons that inflict that status, but medicines that inflict poison status are sometimes useful to wake a player up if they are put to sleep. Job Consumables Ninja Tools Ninja tools are necessary to cast ninjutsu. Each type of ninjutsu has a specific tool that can be used to cast it, but there is also a generic multipurpose ninja tool. Pet Food Pet food must be equipped in the Ammo equipment slot to be used. The Reward command then uses up one item of pet food with each use. The effects of the Reward command depend upon which pet food was used, but most pet food recovers HP to the user's pet. Spell Scrolls In order to cast a spell in Final Fantasy XI, it must first be learned. For most spells, learning requires that a scroll of that spell be obtained and used. Once used, the scroll disappears and that spell is permanently added to the player's appropriate magic list. Avatar summoning magic and blue magic do not have spell scrolls and are learned by other methods. Corsair's Phantom Rolls are job abilities not spells, but they too must be learned prior to use from dice that function in the same manner as spell scrolls. Food When used, food bestows a positive status on the user. Of course, to be used food must be eaten, allowing it to only be used once. Normal Food Food bestows the Food positive status on the user. The exact effects and duration of this status depend on the food that was eaten. In general, sushi increases accuracy, meat dishes increase attack, other seafood increases defense, pasta increases max HP and Store TP, cookies increase MP recovery, and pies and other desserts increase Intelligence and max MP. Milk Drinks Milk and au lait drinks bestow Regen status when drunk. This overlaps (does not stack) with Regen from the spell. Fruit Drinks Fruit drinks bestow Refresh status when drunk. This overlaps (does not stack) with Refresh from the spell. Quest Items Quest items are exactly what the name suggests. Most quest items are non-stacking Rare/Ex items. Quest items are used by trading them to specific NPCs in order to advance the quest. As such they are only usable once. In the Name of Science This quest has a whole family of items which may be turned in in various combinations for various rewards. *Aern Organ *Euvhi Organ *Hpemde Organ *Luminian Tissue *Luminion Chip *Phuabo Organ *Xzomit Organ *Yovra Organ Keys Keys are, as the name implies, needed to unlock locked doors and containers. For no apparent reason, each key can be used only once. Chest and Coffer Keys Door Keys Thief Tools Only thieves can use these tools to substitute for a key when opening locked containers or certain doors. *Thief's Tools *Living Key *Skeleton Key Forced Spawn and Battlefield Items Possession of certain items is a necessity for adventurers wishing to challenge many of the powerful Notorious Monsters of Vana'diel. All such items are usable only once and are consumed when the monster(s) are spawned. Forced Spawn Items Forced spawn items, also known as force pop items, are used by being traded to a specific ??? point somewhere in the world. With rare exceptions, such as the infamous ATNM Test debacle, each item will spawn a particular Notorious Monster at only a single ??? and will have no effect if traded to any other ??? or other target. Tu'Lia Spawn Items Certain NMs in Tu'Lia drop items needed to force spawn the Four Gods, who in turn drop seals which must be collected to force Kirin to appear. Dynamis Spawn Items The odious items spawn the stronger (level 90+) NMs that were added to Dynamis in the revamp, while the goads spawn the Animated Weapons that are needed to collect the fragments that are needed to upgrade relic weapon. Lumoria Spawn Items These items are part of the system of spawning and killing the Jailers of the seven virtues in order to free the infamous Absolute Virtue. ZNM Spawn Items The Far Eastern master painter, Sanraku, in Aht Urhgan will provide bait needed to spawn the NMs in the ZNM system in exchange for Zeni, which is obtained by trading him photographs of monsters. Abyssea Spawn Items Abyssea spawn items come in two forms: Rare items and temporary key items. This is a list of the Rare items. Crafted Forced Spawn Items Special crafting items, which are not tradeable on the auction house, must be collected from monsters and used by an appropriate high-level craftsman to synthesize these special items. Like their main ingredients, these crafted items are likewise unavailable for auction. Players must seek out and deal with other players directly in order to obtain these items. Battlefield Items Many of the various battlefields found throughout the game require specific items for entrance. Only one player in the party (or alliance) must possess the item in order for the whole group to undertake the fight. Garrison Items These items take the form of intercepted messages from the Beastmen and are used by trading them to your nation's Conquest outpost leader. Orbs and Seals The seals used by the Beastman Confederacy during the Crystal War are coveted by collectors, who purchase them from the merchant Shami in Port Jeuno. Players trade the seals (which may drop off of nearly any monster of the appropriate level) to Shami in exchange for the orbs. The orbs then must be taken to an accursed Burning Circle in a special battlefield zone in order to release the monsters within to do battle with them. *Beastmen's Seal *Kindred's Seal *Kindred's Crest *High Kindred's Crest *Sacred Kindred's Crest *Cloudy Orb *Sky Orb *Star Orb *Comet Orb *Moon Orb *Atropos Orb *Clotho Orb *Lachesis Orb *Themis Orb *Phobos Orb *Deimos Orb *Zelos Orb *Bia Orb *Microcosmic Orb *Macrocosmic Orb Dynamis Items These items used to be used to reserve an entire Dynamis area for a period of up to three and a half hours (counting time extensions), but are now obsolete due to the revamping of Dynamis along the lines of Abyssea. The way it worked was as follows: The Timeless Hourglass was traded to the Trail Markings to reserve the area; time started ticking down immediately, while the trader received a Perpetual Hourglass marked with the time of entry. Using the Perpetual Hourglass would create another identical hourglass, duplicating it. Trading the Perpetual Hourglass to the Trail Markings would then transport the trader to Dynamis, but the hourglass would be returned and in fact had to be carried to stay in Dynamis. (Dropping the hourglass would result in being kicked out.) The Timeless Hourglass was bought from certain goblin merchants for a large sum of money; any remaining Timeless Hourglasses may be traded back to the goblin for a refund. *Timeless Hourglass *Perpetual Hourglass Limbus Items These items are traded to the Matter Diffusion Module (in Temenos) or the Swirling Vortex (in Apollyon) to unlock the higher battlefields in Limbus. ENM Items Each ENM battlefield has a specific temporary key item needed to enter it. These are not those items. Each of those key items in turn must be obtained by trading a specific NPC a specific Rare/Ex item. This is the list of all of them. SCNM Items These are various containers captured from the headquarters of the beastmen during the Crystal War. They are used to trade to the Allied Forces for temporary key items that are part of a set of eight. Once a player has accumulated the entire set, they then win the right to challenge a major beastman leader to a fight. Job testimonies Job testimonies are needed in order to undertake a trial of single combat with your job's master in order to break the level 75 cap. Item Purchase and Upgrade Materials Reward Items For certain events, defeating the monster will yield a Rare/Ex item which must be traded to an NPC for a specific piece of equipment. ENM Visions Limbus Weapon Body Parts Strange Apparatus Items Certain items must be consumed by the eight working Strange Apparatuses found around Vana'diel in order to (hopefully) produce Rune Equipment. *Infinity Core *Red Chip *Yellow Chip *Blue Chip *Green Chip *Clear Chip *Purple Chip *White Chip *Black Chip Abjurations Certain crafted items are created with a curse on them that prevents them from being used, or produces a harmful effect if it is used. Abjurations are used to remove these curses. Each abjuration can only be used once. While the cursed items are freely tradeable among players, the abjurations are always Rare/Ex while the uncursed item is likewise Ex. Ancient Currency Ancient currency is obtained in Dynamis and Limbus. Dynamis currency takes the form of archaic forms of each of the three nations' currencies that were used before the gil was introduced by Jeuno during the Crystal War, each in denominations of 1, 100, and 10,000. Dynamis currency is used for upgrading relic weapons and armor. Ancient Beastcoins are obtained in Limbus and are used to purchase equipment and artifact armor upgrades from Sagheera in Port Jeuno. *One Byne Bill *One Hundred Byne Bill *Ordelle Bronzepiece *Montiont Silverpiece *Ranperre Goldpiece *Ten Thousand Byne Bill *Tukuku Whiteshell *Lungo-Nango Jadeshell *Rimilala Stripeshell *Ancient Beastcoin Relic Weapon Upgrade Items These are used along with ancient currency in the long and arduous quest to obtain a Relic Weapon. *Attestation of Accuracy *Attestation of Bravery *Attestation of Celerity *Attestation of Decisiveness *Attestation of Force *Attestation of Fortitude *Attestation of Glory *Attestation of Harmony *Attestation of Invulnerability *Attestation of Legerity *Attestation of Might *Attestation of Righteousness *Attestation of Sacrifice *Attestation of Transcendence *Attestation of Vigor *Attestation of Virtue *Celestial Fragment *Demoniac Fragment *Divine Fragment *Ethereal Fragment *Heavenly Fragment *Holy Fragment *Intricate Fragment *Mysterial Fragment *Mystic Fragment *Ornate Fragment *Runaeic Fragment *Seraphic Fragment *Snarled Fragment *Stellar Fragment *Supernal Fragment *Tenebrous Fragment *Necropsyche Artifact Upgrade Materials These materials are obtained in Limbus and are used to upgrade artifact armor from its base state to its +1 state. Each job has two materials required to upgrade its artifacts, one from Apollyon and one from Temenos. Relic Armor Upgrade Items In order to upgrade relic armor from its base state to its +1 state, a non-equippable -1 version of the armor must be obtained from monsters in the Dynamis areas associated with the Chains of Promathia expansion. Mythic Weapon Quest Items These items are used in the long and arduous quest to obtain a Mythic Weapon. *Alexandrite *Cat's Eye *Balrahn's Eyepatch *Wyrmseeker Areuhat *Mamool Ja Journal *Lebros Chronicle *Leujaoam Log *Periqia Diary *Ilrusi Ledger Magian Trial Items These items are used to upgrade equipment via the Trials of the Magians. They must be traded into the Delivery Crate beside the Magian Moogles in Ru'Lude Gardens. Once traded, they are gone; therefore, they can only be used once. Magian Weapon Trial Items Relic Armor Trial Items Empyrean Armor Trial Items RME Weapon Trial Items Special Effect Ammunition Certain weapons have special effects when a special type of ammunition is equipped to the wielder's Ammo equipment slot. Each time the special effect occurs, a unit of ammunition is expended. *Wind Fan *Kilo Fan *Mega Fan *Battery *Kilo Battery *Mega Battery *Hydro Pump *Kilo Pump *Mega Pump *Virtue Stone *Magnus Stone Other One-Shot Items Scrolls of Instant Spells Not to be confused with the spell scrolls that teach spells, these scrolls are used to instantly cast the inscribed spell. *Instant Warp *Instant Reraise *Instant Retrace *Instant Protect *Instant Shell *Instant Stoneskin Mulsum Unlike medicine items, mulsum never imposes Medicated status or an after-use delay on use of spells or other items. Also, it is produced by Cooking rather than Alchemy. *Mulsum *Dawn Mulsum Monster Weakening Items Each monster weakening item is only usable on a specific NM or small category of NM, and is completely useless against any other monster. Voidwatch Items Crafting Materials Many items have no use other than to be used as raw ingredients for the crafting system. These can be roughly categorized by which of the eight primary crafts they are used in, but many items can be used in more than one craft and many recipes call for skills in more than one craft, so categorization is not always definite. Alchemy Materials Bonecraft Materials Clothcraft Materials Cooking Ingredients Goldsmithing Materials Leathercraft Materials Smithing Materials Woodworking Materials Synergy Augmenting Items Evolith Socketing System Scraps and Tatters Fish Fish not only serve as raw ingredients for cooking, but some fish can have items such as scales, roe, or ink extracted by means of other crafts such as bonecraft or alchemy. Mithra can even eat the raw fish for a Food effect, as can any player equipped with a Matron's Knife, or one of the following Sahagin-derived weapons: Exocets, Pagures, Narval, or Calamar. Freshwater Fish Saltwater Fish Gardening Materials Gardening Seeds Mog Gardens Fertilizers Furniture Furniture cannot be placed into Mog House storage, as such storage space is putatively provided by furniture itself. Being able to place furniture inside furniture would therefore lead to strange results and thus transfers of furniture items into storage cannot be made. Cardian Cards Cardian cards are sometimes dropped by the cardian of their face and suit value upon its defeat. Despite rumors to the contrary, the vast majority of these cards have absolutely no in-game use whatsoever. Special Event Items Easter Eggs